


Extraction

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dentistry, Dentists, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Din Djarin is with you to comfort you when you gets your wisdom teeth extracted.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Kudos: 19





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I got my first tooth pulled (going one at a time and without sedation because of medical reasons), so this is based entirely on my own experience.

You are shaking nervously in the dentists chair as you wait for him to enter the room. Din is patiently holding your hand and stroking your hair to try to calm you down. 

You jump when the door opens, only to see the hygenist, which was a bit calming. She explains the process, and tells you about follow up care to avoid blood clots and infection, and when she is done she leaves to get the dentist.

Din is trying to calm you down, in his own ‘Dinny’ way. “I got mine out a while back. The needle for the Novocaine is the worst part of it, I swear. You won’t even feel them coming out.” You love and trust Din with your life, and believe him with anything he says, except now. He sees your hesitation and continues. “You’ve been shot, stabbed and punched and took that like a warrior, and you’re worried about this?” You can hear slight amusement in his voice.

“Yeah but this is different!” You whine. “I wasn’t expecting it then, and-” You try to explain but fail. Trying to change the subject, you put it on Din. “So if you can’t take your helmet off, how do you get your wisdom teeth out? Were you lying to me?” You inquire. 

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” He smirks beneath his helmet. “We have special doctors for when we have severe injuries. They’re like priests. We’re allowed to show our faces if it’s for medical reasons,” He explains.

You pout. “So I’m not the only person who’s seen your face?”

“It’s no different than when you see a doctor, [Y/n]. I don’t get jealous of that because it’s necessary.”

You look down and sigh, realizing he’s right, when you jump up when the dentist comes barging in. He summarizes what the hygienist said, and applies the numbing gel to the first tooth. The needle for the Novocaine hurts like hell as it goest deep into your jaw. You whine in pain as you squeeze Dins hand. He was taking it like a champ, because you can hear his bones creaking from the pressure, only reaffirming your love for the man.

You sigh in relief once he’s done with his injections.

You breeze through the extraction, not even realizing it was out. He continues the process with the rest of your teeth, and when he’s done you lean back with a sigh as the chair moves up.

“Can I keep my teeth?” You ask sweetly.

“No, we usually don’t allow patients to keep their teeth-” He cuts himself off once he sees The Mandalorians glare. He stutters as he gives them to you. “Usually, so you can have them this time.”

You smile as you take them, obvious to Dins interception.

As you walk to the Razor Crest, you catch a glimpse of yourself in the reflection of his beskar. You stop him and laugh at your swollen face. “I look terrible,” you mutter.

“You look beautiful, as always.” He complements.

You whine as you lean into him, smiling despite the pain resting on the beskar is causing.

For the next week, he takes care of you like he would anytime you were injured, and was your impulse control for all the food and drink you can’t have during your healing.


End file.
